How do I...
How do I... get rid of multiple choice? You can fix this for individual learning sessions by going to "more learning options" from the setting page How do I... add friends? click on their names to go to their profiles and click on the "add as mempal" button in each one of their profiles. or replace username in the URL http://www.memrise.com/user/USERNAME/ How do I... check... who added me?? By default you will get an eMail whenever somebody adds you How do I... leave a course? go to your home page and then go to the learning tab, then when when you hover the mouse over a particular course a little grey arrow will appear in the top right corner. Click on that and the course will be removed from your learning courses How do I... delete a course you created? 1) You go to Home > Teaching > choose the course 2) Click Edit 3) On the farthest right, click details. 4) choose "Delete Course" course under the profile picture. How do I... I upload photos from my computer? Click on Upload When does the week begin ? It depends on the server. The memrise week starts on Monday How do I... Add images to an item? Click on upload - How do I... add audio? on the wiki database : you need to be a curator for the language - How do I... make a copy of a course I can edit? they we can do this manually. email info@memrise.com - Is uploading gifs possible? - How do I... Turn off the timer? - How do I... upload anki deck to memrise 1) export Anki deck to .txt for Notes via Export menu item. 2) Mine had three columns instead of two (#3 was for tags) so I had to import the file to Excel (Data -> From text, etc.), remove column #3, and then save the file as Text (Tab delimited) again. (although it seems I could delete that column directly in Memrise database) 3) Create Memrise course. Choose Bulk option when adding entries. Copy-paste from that .txt file, meeting the Memrise's "max 100 lines at a time" requirement. 4) If definitions are very long, Excel damages them (###### stuff) and now you have to edit these definitions manually in Memrise database (copy-paste definition from the excel file). 5) Split the database into levels, set up column names, uncheck Typing tests enabled for Definition column, etc. from http://www.memrise.com/course-creation/ How do I... contact a mempal How do I... add a keyboard to a language course? click on "edit database", hover over the title a pencil-looking icon should show up, click on that, you should be able to access the settings and change the keys that appear. How do I... View/Edit a course I have created (but not published)? Go to your profile, on the left-hand side are all your courses (finished and unfinished). Then just click on the course and it'll take you to the main page, the top-right has an edit button and you just edit it How do I... How Do I Skip A Word That I don't Want To Learn? How do I... how do I ignore words? On each of the individual levels, there is an "ignore" button. When you click on this, it puts checkboxes on each word, and you can select the words you want to ignore, and then click "save." When a word comes up while studying, press "more" and then the ignore button will pop up. How do I... Creat my own course? Click on Create How do I... change level title Double click the level name to edit it. Category:Learning